Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |artist = BEYOOOOONDS |album = BEYOOOOOND1St |released = 7. Augusti, 2019 |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |producer = |Next = }} Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist (眼鏡の男の子/ニッポンノD・N・A！/Go Waist;) er den 1. major single af BEYOOOOONDS. Tracklist CD Regulær Udgave A #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #GIRL ZONE (Instrumental) Regulær Udgave B #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (文化祭実行委員長の恋; Cultural Festival Committee Executive Chairman's Love) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (Instrumental) Regulær Udgave C #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete (都営大江戸線の六本木駅で抱きしめて; Embrace Me at Roppongi Station on the Toei Oedo Line) - CHICA#TETSU #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete (Instrumental) Begrænset Udgave A-C #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) Begrænset Udgave A DVD #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Music Video) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Dance Shot Ver.) Begrænset Udgave B DVD #Nippon no D・N・A! (Music Video) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Dance Shot Ver.) Begrænset Udgave C DVD #Go Waist (Music Video) #Go Waist (Dance Shot Ver.) Medlemmer som Indgår *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano Single Information ;Megane no Otoko no Ko *Tekst og Komposition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Keyboard, og Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Kor: Shiobara Namiko *Human Beatbox: Suraburu Tame, Kiyono Momohime *Dansekoreografi: Suzuki Ayaka, Kumagai Hiroaki"BEYOOOOONDS 第1章 vol.3" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2019-01-18. *Musikvideo: Tamura Keisuke ;Nippon no D・N・A! *Tekst: Nozawa Toru *Komposition, Arrangement, og Programming: Hoshibe Sho *Additional Programming: Hashimoto Shin *Gitar: Asai Yasuo"【アプカミ#150】「眼鏡の男の子」台詞レコーディング・「ニッポンノD・N・A！」ギターレコーディング・新沼希空の私服コーディネート MC : 野村みな美 和田桜子" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-08-15. *Kor: Shiobara Namiko *Voice: Nozawa Toru, Hoshibe Sho, Ito Yoshinori, Yamao Masato *Dansekoreografi: Kumagai Hiroaki"【アプカミ#151】モーニング娘。'19 15期メンバーのダンスレッスン・「ニッポンノD・N・A！」振り入れ・浜浦彩乃の「ヘアアレンジ」 MC : 前田こころ 山﨑夢羽" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-08-22. *Musikvideo: Shimotsu Yuta ;Go Waist *Original Sang: Go West *Tekst: Henri Belolo / Victor Edward Willis *Japanese Tekst: Kodama Ameko *Komposition: Jacques Morali *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Piano: Kobayashi Honoka *Kor: BEYOOOOONDS, Nozawa Toru, Hoshibe Sho, Yamao Masato *Dansekoreografi: Kumagai Hiroaki *Musikvideo: Ue+Kita ;GIRL ZONE *Tekst og Komposition: Oomori Seiko *Arrangement, Keyboard, og Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Dansekoreografi: Kumagai Hiroaki ;Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi *Tekst og Komposition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Guitar, Bass, og Programming: Itagaki Yusuke *Kor: Yamao Masato *Dansekoreografi: Suzuki Ayaka, Kumagai Hiroaki ;Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete *Tekst og Komposition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Keyboard, og Programming: Shimizu Nobuyuki *Kor og Demo Vocals: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1160477915923939328 *Dansekoreografi: Kumagai Hiroaki Optrædener TV-optrædener *2018.11.05 The Girls Live (Megane no Otoko no Ko) *2019.01.14 The Girls Live (Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi) *2019.08.12 Premium MelodiX! (Megane no Otoko no Ko) Koncert-optrædener ;Megane no Otoko no Ko *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" ;Nippon no D・N・A! *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ ;Go Waist *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ ;GIRL ZONE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano (part of a medley) ;Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (part of a medley) ;Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - CHICA#TETSU, Kobayashi Honoka (part of a medley) Event-optrædener *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Nippon no D・N・A!, Go Waist) Liste Positioner Oricon Liste Positioner ;Daglig & Ugentlig Placeringer ;Månedlig Placeringer !Ref |- |2019 |August |4 |110,384 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2019-08/ |} Total reported sales: 112,203 ;Weekly Combined Ranking |- |'1' |105,949 |- |43 |4,883 |- |44 |4,754 |} Samlet Rapporteret Salg: 115,586 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Samlet Rapporteret Salg: 108,006 Recochoku Musikvideo Placeringer Andre Liste Placeringer !Ref |- | rowspan="13" align="center" | |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |'1' (85,636) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】BEYOOOOONDSメジャー・デビュー作が8.5万枚で現在セールス首位　三代目JSB『SCARLET』は前作超えスタート" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-08-09. |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Megane no Otoko no Ko" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |2 | align="center" |"【ビルボード】三代目JSB「SCARLET feat. Afrojack」がシングル・セールス差を逆転、総合首位獲得　King Gnu「飛行艇」総合10位に初登場" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-08-14. |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |30 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlsongs&year=2019&month=08&day=19 |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Nippon no D・N・A!" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |82 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2019&month=08&day=19 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |60 | align="center" | |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"GIRL ZONE" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |100 | align="center" | |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |77 | align="center" | |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |56 | align="center" | |} Yderligere Videoer BEYOOOOONDS - Megane no Otoko no Ko (15byou・30byou CM) BEYOOOOONDS - Nippon no D･N･A! (15byou・30byou CM) BEYOOOOONDS - Go Waist (15byou・30byou CM) BEYOOOOONDS - Megane no Otoko no Ko (Panic Train Ver.) Referencer }} Eksterne Links *Special Site *Diskografi: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS en:Megane no Otoko ko Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist es:Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist Kategori:Singler fra 2019 Kategori:DVDer fra 2019 Kategori:BEYOOOOONDS Singler Kategori:BEYOOOOONDS DVDer Kategori:Line-Up Med 12 Medlemmer Kategori:Temasange